Kiss The Girl
by Midoriri
Summary: Kai and Jill are alone in the Snack Shop. Both are trying to decide if they should say...JillKai, songfic to Kiss The Girl


Kai sat across from her, on the other side of the counter. She was at a table, eating her snow-cone. He was watching her eat it, scooping up one bite of the red slush after another, marveling how she didn't seem to get brain freeze.

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

"Hey, Kai, can I have some more?" she asked, suddenly in front of him, holding her empty dish out. Kai laughed.

"You'll have to pay for it, you know…"

She slammed her money down. "I'm _really_ in the mood for snow-cones today!" she said cheerfully, waiting for her treat.

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

She had been coming in for several days now, always eating her lunch, dinner, snack at his shack, not caring what the other men in the town said about him. Kai felt that he loved her for that.

He watched her out the corner of his eye while she ate her second snow-cone. Some of the red was rubbing off onto her lips, making it look like she was wearing red lipstick. Her mouth was probably cherry-flavored by now.

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Kai swallowed as he continued to watch her eat. Damn, she made him so nervous. He didn't normally get like this around a female. But Jill was different, somehow… Jill would come over to see him every now and then, write him a letter when he was away, and she would bring him a pineapple for his birthday. He had been trying to find her something nice so he could send it to her for her own birthday.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

Jill noticed him watching her and blushed. She never told him, but there was another reason she kept coming to his shop. It wasn't just because of his great cooking, but because…she just wanted to be near him, to smile with him, and to talk to him. Truth be told, she half-hated the other seasons when he was away. She just missed him so much…

_**Possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

She lowered her spoon, letting it make a noise as it hit the bottom of the dish. "I'm done now," she said, walking it up to the counter.

"Oh, thanks," said Kai, feeling somewhat disappointed. If Jill was all done with her meals, then she had to go…

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl**_

Jill stood there a little while longer. "SO…any more trouble with Rick?"

"Nope," said Kai. Maybe she would stay and chat, like she did on some occasions.

"That's great," said Jill, smiling. There was a short pause. Jill opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, flushing pink. She couldn't say it…he'd think she was an idiot…

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

Kai was about to say it. _Jill, I love you…_ But no…no, it was stupid…he was only there for one season a year…

_**Boy, you better do it soon,**_

_**No time will be better**_

Jill stood there, biting her lower lip, still blushing. "Well…" she said. _I can't…I only see him once a year…he'd think I was stupid…_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until ya kiss the girl**_

"I guess I should go then…"

"Right," said Kai, feeling disappointed. "See you tomorrow then…"

"Yeah," Jill whispered. Her fingers twitched inside her pockets, and she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow…"

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say **_

Kai stood there, clenching his fists at his sides. He took a deep breath and out from behind the counter. "Jill, hang on a sec!"

Jill paused at the door. "Yeah?"

Kai caught up to her…he leaned forward…

_**You wanna kiss the girl…**_

**Well, that wasn't as good as it could have been…**

**But one of these days, I'm going to draw the ending, so keep an eye on my DA account.**


End file.
